


Muddy tire tracks

by thelordoftimelines



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human AU, gfresd i didnt even include anyone else bc this is a fucking oneshot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordoftimelines/pseuds/thelordoftimelines
Summary: this was entirely based on their dynamic in cool trucking dont @ me





	Muddy tire tracks

Duncan pulled his engine into the shed and then doused the fire carefully before hopping out of the cab he gently patted the side of the little yellow narrow gage steamer as if telling it goodnight. Duncan made his way out of the shed and crossed the tracks quickly to the parking lot next to the railyard he stopped when he saw a dirty mud covered junker car he grinned and jogged over to it and leaned on the driver’s side passenger door, the window rolled down, Madge poked her head out “you saw the storm that rolled in two hours ago right?” Duncan nodded and Madge grinned. “I know a few dirt roads that are great for doing skids on and I know you love tagging along when I get in a mood for it” 

Duncan smiled crookedly “yeah yer right yeh mind havin’ me along Madge?”

She shook her head “not at all the door’s unlocked get in here” Duncan trotted over to the other side of the car and tugged the door open getting in quickly, he buckled up as soon as he closed his door. Madge turned the key and revved the engine before she reversed out of the parking lot and sped off.

Duncan looked at her for a minute while she drove, he smiled her green eyes were focused on the road and the way she moved her dark red hair off her face made Duncan feel a sort of tug in his chest. Duncan and Madge did this every time it rained or snowed on the island ever since the first time that Madge showed off her wild side to Duncan and nearly got them both killed in her lorry they bonded over how much fun they had and they couldn’t get enough of it after that, though they both agreed that doing it Madge’s Lorry was a shit idea so they chipped in enough for a car that they could destroy without worrying about any real fallout happening to either of them.

Duncan was ripped out of his thoughts when Madge swerved onto an old road. The car ran into a huge puddle of mud and then revved up the engine the wheels caught and spewed mud all over the surrounding bushes.

Duncan was jerked so quickly he almost fell over, he yanked the grab handle catching himself he grinned and started laughing. “a’right!!! Keep goin’ Maddie!! Lets see what this puppy can do!” 

Madge shoved him over and shifted gears pulling forward quickly turning further into the waterlogged dirt road more mud spattered against the windshield and then the side windows before they could keep going they heard a soft thunk and felt the car sink; there was a dip in the road they both didn’t notice it beforehand, they both looked at each other.

Madge tried to reverse out of it but the tires spun in place she frowned and furrowed her brow. Madge shifted and tried the opposite same effect the car didn’t budge Duncan scowled a little. “I’ll get out and push” He unbuckled and opened the door stepping out his work boots sunk at least three inches into the mud he grimaced this wasn’t going to be easy and he wasn’t getting out of this clean.

Duncan tramped to the back of the car and planted his feet as solidly as he could and got in a good position to push the car he yelled.“TRY GOIN’ FORWARD”

Madge pressed the gas and the wheels spun in place spraying mud all over Duncan’s overalls and work shirt, he shouldered the trunk of the car and took a step forward it shifted from his shoulder to his arm they were moving! Slowly of course but they were moving he took another step forward and he felt cold muddy water fill his boot the tires spun again a thick splatter of mud sprayed onto Duncan’s face and he scowled. “COULD YE NOT GET ME LOOKIN LIKE THE CAR YA FUCKIN WEAPON” suddenly the car caught on the lip of the other end of the dip and sped haphazardly out Duncan lost his footing and fell face first into the muddy waterlogged pothole.

Duncan scrambled to get up the shock of the water being as cold as it was make him cough he saw that Madge had stopped the car he wiped his hands off on his overalls in a patch where it wasn’t too muddy, he then tried to swipe as much mud off of his face as he could he tromped out of the large pothole making his way to the car. Duncan didn’t even try to clean his front off there was no way he was saving himself or his clothes from this he threw the door open and got in shotgun he quietly buckled back in like he hadn’t just gotten turned into the swamp thing.

Madge covered her mouth and tried in vain to stifle a laugh. “O-Oh god! Duncan you’re covered!” she popped open the glove compartment and pulled out a stack of napkins and then reached into the backseat and grabbed a half drunken bottle of water Duncan furrowed his brow.

“Maddie I dinnae think you’ll be able to get any part a me clean with just that” she was already pouring some water onto a napkin she looked at him.

“shut up and press your lips together” he did as he was told and Madge set to work carefully cleaning his face he didn’t say anything but he was enjoying being dawdled over. “Duncan stop smiling! You’re gonna get mud in your mouth” he opened his mouth to protest but she closed it for him before he could even speak he grunted in annoyance instead. “don’t give me that. Now close your eyes” he obligated 

Madge had to contemplate either kissing Duncan or cleaning the rest of his face off she chose the latter the smile crept back on his face, she noticed and smacked him in the arm “what did I just say Duncan” she paused before sitting back his face was clean but it was literally the only part of him uncovered that didn’t have mud on it she had to stifle a small laugh. 

he opened his eyes “wha’? Wha’s funny??” he nudged her she laughed a little harder and pushed him in response before she caught her breath.

“you look like a chocolate eclair Duncan look in the mirror” he rolled his eyes and pulled the mirror down he caught sight of himself then started to laugh. “jaysus! I do!” 

Madge smiled and then started the car. “I think its safe to assume we’re cutting it short tonight?” Duncan flipped the mirror back up and nodded Madge turned the car around carefully avoided the large pothole and drove to a fork in the road. “your house or do you want me to drop you back off at the railyard so you can get your car?” 

Duncan thought for a second, he tapped his jaw “home I can walk t’ work tomorrow ‘sides I actually like my car” she nodded and pulled off for Duncan’s house Duncan pointed the turns and when they finally pulled into his driveway he smiled relieved. He looked tired “this was fun Maddie I cannae wait to do it again” he unbuckled his seatbelt but Madge grabbed his hand he looked at her “Madge?” she darted her eyes away from Duncan’s.

“I want to thank you Duncan we’d still be stuck if you hadn’t gotten out and pushed the car” she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear he smiled.

“y’ dinnae need tae worry about i-mn!” He was cut off by a kiss it was chaste and gentle his eyes closed and he kissed back he felt Madge’s hand held Duncan’s a little tighter before pulling away Duncan had a dazed grin on his face. “ide invite ya in but its gonna take me a while to clean all this off”

he unbuckled and got out of the car but lingered at the passenger door for a second leaning in “but maybe err we could do something a little less muddy maybe Friday? At seven?” his face flushed

Madge covered her mouth to hide a smile. “are you asking me on a date Duncan?” she asked coyly as much as Duncan said that he was a straight-talking man it suddenly became very difficult to answer he nodded when he couldn’t find the words. Madge leaned in and gave him another gentle chaste kiss before answering him.

“I’de love to Duncan I’ll see you Friday alright?” he nodded again and said goodbye before closing the car door and walking up the driveway.

Madge was grinning to herself the whole way home she usually wasn’t one to take risks but Duncan always brought it out of her weather it was good or not. Tonight it payed off for them both in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> dabs ive never written anything het in my life and i dont know jack shit about punctuation also @ me for not knowing how to write a Scottish character i deserve it lmao


End file.
